Pour qui y s'prend s'ui là?
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Quand Han Solo vole au secours de son grand amour, Luke Skywalker, ça peut être pas mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Pour qui Y s'prend s'ui la ?**

**Pairing : Han Solo/Luke Skywalker**

**Rating : T, on ne sait jamais… Ca va peut-être changer.**

**Disclaimer : Au risque de me répéter, rien n'est à moi (note que j'aurais bien gardé Harrison Ford) tout appartient à la 20th Century Fox et au merveilleux fou qu'est Georges Lucas. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Bon, pour pas changer, ceci est un slash, ce qui signifie relation amoureuse, voir sexuelle, entre deux hommes, de fait, ceux a qui cela ne plairait pas se feront un plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Merci d'avance.**

**Note : Cette histoire se passe après les six épisodes et l'histoire d'amour entre Han et Leia n'est pas prise en compte. **

**Maîtres Jedi, jeunes Padawans, sénateurs et autres créatures, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**

_Chapitre premier_

(POV Han)

La guerre est finie. C'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin, j'avoue qu'arpenter la galaxie dans mon vieux Faucon Millénium va me manquer… Plus de traque, plus de bataille… Plus de rigolade quoi ! Puis plus vraiment de raisons pour coller Luke au train. Et, pour moi, c'est ça le plus grave. Je n'ai pas été me geler royalement les miches sur Hoth(1) pour le sauver de la tempête de neige dans la quelle il s'était évanoui pour qu'après il passe entre mes filets !

-Han !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

Je le vois rougir. C'est chaque fois pareil : dés que je l'appelle « gamin » il se transforme en Lycospersicon esculentum(2) géant ! Et j'adore ça…

-Je… Je voulais savoir… Maintenant que la guerre est finie…

-Eh bien, quoi ?

-Tu… Tu vas retourner sur Tatooine ?

-Je ne crois pas, non… Je suppose que tout le monde veut ma tête là-bas puisque j'ai aidé à tuer Jabba le Hutt (3)… Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir ou je pourrai retrouver mon ami.

Je lui souris. Il est vraiment adorable.

-Je vais essayer de me trouver une planète sur la quelle ma tête n'est pas mise à prix… Et je vais vivre ma vie !

-Bien, bien… Tu me diras ce qu'il en est quand tu sauras exactement où ?

-T'en fais pas pour ça, gamin ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et prend un malin plaisir à le voir rougir encore plus fort.

-J'y compte bien…

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule puis court rejoindre Chewbacca. T'inquiète pas, beau gosse, tu vas encore m'avoir dans les pattes pendant un bout de temps…

_Pendant ce temps la, dans un coin reculé de la galaxie, une ombre noire préparait de noirs desseins…_

(POV Ombre noire préparant de noirs desseins)

-Tout est prêt votre Grandeur.

-Bien. Très bien. Lancez la première partie du plan Capitaine.

-Bien votre Grandeur.

Skywalker, si tu crois échapper à ton destin, cette fois, tu te trompes… Tu as su déjouer la logique jusqu'ici. Tu as réussi les choses les plus impossibles et eu une foi infaillible en tes amis. Mais cette fois, je doute que tu puisses t'en sortir. Et, crois-moi, je sais comment faire pour avoir le dernier mot.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

(POV Han)

Bon ben… Cette fois, c'est le grand départ. Je vais m'installer sur Jazbina. Ce que je vais y faire, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais avoir du boulot… Espérons que Luke trouve quelques minutes pour me rendre visite. Maintenant qu'il est le sauveur de la galaxie il est sans cesse invité à des cérémonies, des dîners, des inaugurations et autres réceptions en compagnie de tous les enfarinés possibles et imaginables qui composent cette galaxie ! Bref, je compte faire en sorte que les adieux soient courts et sans larmes. On est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose, merde !

-Alors, c'est vrai, tu t'en vas ?

Lando s'approche de moi. Il porte une de mes valises à la main. Je lui souris.

-Eh oui ! Je ne peux pas rester inactif pendant longtemps… Et les Grands de ce Monde me donnent des boutons…

-Tu ne vas pas faire que des heureux, tu sais…

-Ah oui ? Et qui va me pleurer ?

-La princesse Leia, pardi ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux ? Elle est folle de toi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas déjà dans tes bras…

Je le sais qu'elle est folle de moi, merci bien. Mais moi, c'est son frère que j'aime. Les princesses, très peu pour moi ! Puis, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle. Bien sur, elle a aidé à sauver la galaxie, elle aussi, mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Je feins de ne pas savoir.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Allons, Han ! Tu te moques de moi ?

J'ignore la question. Ce n'est pas le moment de péter un plomb.

-Je suis prêt.

-Je vais prévenir les autres que tu t'en vas.

Je m'appuie un instant conte la coque de mon vaisseau. Pendant combien de temps ne vais-je plus revoir Luke ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Des mois ? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vivre correctement sans sa présence. Je relève la tête et aperçois tous mes amis venus me dire au revoir. Ils sont tous la. Chewie y compris. Finalement, il va rester ici, sur Naboo avec les droïdes. C'est son droit le plus strict. Mais je ne vois aucune trace de Luke.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je demande discrètement à Leia :

-Sais-tu ou est Luke ?

-Non, il n'a pas répondu quand je lui ai dit que tu partais. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose de plus important à faire…

Plus important que de venir me dire adieu ? Je retiens des larmes de rages. Adresse un sourire faux cul à tout le monde et monte dans mon vaisseau.

Plus important… J'vais t'en donner moi des plus importants ! Et je décolle, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard en arrière.

Je t'aime, espèce de connard… Et je me demande vraiment si tu en vaux la peine…

**Dans le cinquième épisode, Han vient sauver Luke qui s'est évanoui dans la neige en pleine tempête au péril de sa vie.**

**Nom latin de la tomate.**

**Dans le sixième épisode, Leia, Luke et Lando viennent sauver Han qui est prisonnier dans de la cryogénite et, pour se faire, tuent Jabba de Hutt et toute sa clique.**

**Voila, fin du premier chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos impressions, s'il vous plait, et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes d'orthographe ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre second_

(POV Han)

Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis installé sur Jazbina et je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort. C'est effrayant de voir a quel point le fait d'être en perpétuel mouvement me manque… Avec toutes les récompenses que j'ai reçues, je sais vivre sans travailler… En admettant que la contrebande puisse être considérée comme un travail à part entière, bien entendu. Que faire ? Mon vaisseau est réparé, ma maison aménagée… Je déteste l'oisiveté ! Si je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi m'occuper d'ici une heure, je sens que je vais aller au bar du coin, histoire de déclencher une petite bagarre… Ca me fera le plus grand bien ! En fait, tout ce qui peut m'éviter de penser à Luke me fait le plus grand bien. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de le contacter. Soit j'éclate en sanglot, et il n'en est évidement pas question, soit je vole jusqu'à Naboo et je vais lui arracher sa putain de belle gueule ! Il n'en est d'ailleurs pas question non plus, avec son sabre laser, il aurait tôt fait de me rendre la pareille et de plus… Je l'aime trop pour être capable de lui faire du mal… Ca y est : je pense à lui ! Je sa vais que j'allais encore recommencer !

-HAAA !

Je donne un énorme coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche ! Va y avoir des morts, je le sens !

-Lando Calrissian à Han Solo. Tu me reçois, Han ?

Je m'approche du transmetteur.

-Cinq sur cinq, Lando. Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est une vraie catastrophe !

-Allons, bon ! Il suffit que je tourne le dos cinq minutes pour que la galaxie explose… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Luke ! Il a été enlevé !

C'est pas vrai… Non, par pitié, tout mais pas ça… Pas Luke…

-Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? Pas qui ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Grouille toi de ramener tes fesses sur Naboo, on en saura surement plus d'ici la !

-J'arrive !

Je saute dans mon Faucon, la rage au ventre. Ce n'est pas Dieu possible ! On ne va tout de même pas me dire que Dark Vador a préparé sa relève ! Et comment ont-ils fait pour enlever Luke ? Le palais est le bâtiment le mieux gardé de l'univers ! Mais bien évidement, qui a réussi à se faire enlever ? Luke ! Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Leia, Landa, R2d2, Chewbacca… Nooon ! Sinon, c'est pas marrant, vous pensez bien !

Une fois en hyper espace, je lance un message radio à Lando.

-Han Solo à Lando Calrissian !

-Ici Lando, je t'écoute.

-Où es-tu ?

-Dans la salle du conseil, au palais. Nous sommes tous réunis, il ne manque plus que toi.

-Oui, ben ça va, j'arrive ! Laisse-moi tout de même le temps de faire le trajet ! C'est un vaisseau que j'ai, pas un astronef !

-Ola, du calme mon ami, je ne disais pas ça pour mal !

-Pardon, Lando, je sais bien. Mais là, j'ai ce que l'on appelle communément les boules.

-Nous avons tous les boules. En tout cas, ramène les tiennes parce qu'on va avoir besoin du faucon, de son pilote et d'un combattant hors pair !

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je coupe la conversation. Qui c'est qui va encore devoir se taper la moitié de l'univers en long en large et en travers ? Qui c'est qui va devoir risquer sa peau quinze fois avant le petit déjeuner tous les matins ? Qui c'est qui va aller sauver son connard de beau prince des griffes d'un affreux méchant ? C'est Bibi ! Et si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, j'en hurlerais bien de joie.

_Plus tard, dans la salle du conseil._

La princesse Leia se lève et prend la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir faire face à cette terrible situation. Comme vous le savez tous, mon frère a été enlevé cette nuit par je ne sais qui sans laisser la moindre trace. Il est évidement impératif que nous le retrouvions et en vitesse. Maître Jinn pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que Dark Vador ait un successeur ?

-J'en doute, votre altesse, toute la flotte impériale a péri lors de notre dernière attaque. Il reste certainement une grande part de côté obscur dans l'univers mais ce n'est certes pas la faute de Vador, cette fois.

Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Je me lève à mon tour.

-Luke est intelligent. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il lui arrive, je suis certain qui parviendra à nous faire un signe, à nous contacter où tout du moins à nous donner une piste !

-Et que te proposes-tu de faire, Han ?

-Je propose de patrouiller sur toutes les planètes dites « à risques ». La chute de Vador a été favorable à beaucoup de gens, mais pas à tout le monde. Je suis certain que beaucoup regrettent les temps de guerre. Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par surveiller de près ces gens là.

Leia soupire.

-Pourquoi pas… C'est toujours un début…

Lando renchéri.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester les bras ballants ! Allons-y !

-Amiral Ackbar !

L'amiral se lève et se met au garde à vous.

-Oui, votre altesse.

-Réunissez la plus grande flotte possible. Envoyez des patrouilles sur toutes les planètes suspectes, interrogez pacifiquement chaque être qui vous semblera suspect lui aussi. Il faut retrouver mon frère.

-Tout de suite votre altesse.

Toujours debout, je lance d'une traite :

-Je vais prendre le Faucon et aller sur Tatooine. Je connais bien les lieux, je serai le meilleur infiltré sur cette planète.

Leia me regarde, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Tu risques gros en allant là-bas. Tout le monde veut ta peau.

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Luke est en danger, si on doit tous y passer on y passera mais on va tout faire pour le sauver, merde ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Je sors en grand fracas de la salle du conseil, conscient que je viens certainement de causer en scandale royal. Je m'en fiche.

-Han, attends, je viens avec toi !

Lando se précipite derrière moi.

-Enfin un courageux, il était temps !

Nous marchons jusqu'au vaisseau. Une fois prêt à décoller, il me demande :

-Tu as un plan d'infiltration ?

-Oui.

-Explique-moi…

-Il tient en cinq mots : on fonce dans le tas !

**A suivre…**

**Hum… Après plus d'un an d'absence, il me semble qu'il était temps… Désolé pour cet impardonnable retard, mais la vie est pleines de surprises (bonnes et mauvaises) que l'on ne peut éviter…**


End file.
